FlynnSpeak
FlynnSpeak (proper name pending) is the strongly typed custom compression written language designed to convey large amounts of information in short sentences by enforcing an abstract near-pedantic interpretation of grammatical syntax to determine context and information, the removal of unnecessary adjectives (descriptors), removal of nearly all conjunction words (of, the, at, etc), relying on similarities of scripting and programming conventions to convey such information. FlynnSpeak shares similarity to E-Prime. FlynnSpeak is a cross between a logical syntax and a language. Reasons The existence of FlynnSpeak was derived as a means of shortening what would otherwise be lengthy or otherwise difficult to explain sentences. It also prevents assumptions of unstated properties, and allows for easier interference of secondary properties. It also allows for easy changes to prior statements, allowing for list insertion or deletion or expansion. Example If we wanted to explain a circus clown worked part time at a factory but was presently in the circus holding a unicycle in his right hand, FlynnSpeak would convert it into: Present->Circus->Clown->Right Hand->Unicycle. Clown->Part Time Job->Factory. With FlynnSpeak it's possible to derive the clown has a right-hand (the right-hand is a 'property of' clown) and that right-hand holds a unicycle (as a 'property of' the right hand), and the clown has the property of a part time job. We can infer that between the clown and right hand must be a connecting statement (FlynnSpeak allows for new information to be inserted into a list) and that might be an arm (Arm->). Removal of the right hand from the list prevents the unicycle being a property of it (ergo, if the clown had no right hand he couldn't grasp a unicycle in his right hand also. If we remove the circus the clown cannot be a property of the circus and thus couldn't be in the circus holding a unicycle in his right hand). Syntax rules The syntax of FlynnSpeak is as follows: *-> 'This' has the 'property of' 'that' or 'this links to that'. Assumes one-way relationship. *<=> 'These both share each other as the property'. Fire<=>heat. * . (Fullstop) End of statement/list. * ; (Semi-colon) Indicates the start of a multi-property list. * , (Comma) Indicates the spacing between an item in a multi-property list. * : (Colon) States a specific property of an object (implies permanent as opposed to temporary like ->, like a 'statement of fact'). *... This list or statement continues but cannot be specified (equal to 'etc'). *? Denotes information has to be queried, is missing, unsure, or a question depending on syntax specified below: *->? Denotes a query to double-check the following information implying it's unreliable in some way (For example: ->? Clown.) *-> ? Denotes the stored item is a question (For example: -> Clown?) but doesn't query it (for example, it may be a memorised exam question). *->? ? Denotes to query using the following question and replace it with the new information (For example: ->? Are you a clown?). *< > (Angular brackets) Replace the internal statement with an item matching the interalised properties. *( ) (Conditional or optional statement) Used to denote a challenge to test for (akin to an if statement) before 'running a statement' or additional optional information. For example (?I have 100 pounds?) is conditional, but ->Bank Account->(100 pounds->)Amount is optional (if it contains a query, it's optional and unreliable information). */ \ (Back or forward slash) An interchangeable list. For example: Clown/Circus Clown. *~ (Tilde) Roughly or approximately. For example, ->~100 pounds. The error ratio can be specified: *~- (Tilde minus) Roughly this or less. Interchangeable with ~<. *~+ (Tilde positive) Roughly this or more. Interchangeable with ~>. *~+/- Specifies the approximate values. For example ->~100+10/-20 (which translates into 'about a hundred, between 10 more or 20 less). There can be no spaces in any of the approximation terms (commas can be used to break up large numbers but due to the conflict with lists it's greatly frowned upon). *| (Vertical line) Or. Here | There. Both logical and language. *& (Ampersand) And. Here & There. Both logical and language. *^ XOR. Only here or there. Both logical and language. * Wildcard. *! Warning (or error). ->! He wants a 100 investment. Can denote information warnings and errors, but also 'system' and 'reasoning' errors. A type of flag. Can be used in combination with a query and tilde. FlynnSpeak isn't limited to this list, but it forms the bulk of the terse language. It's primary goal is terse transfer of information and not ridgid logical rulesets (the ridgid logical rulesets are so consistent information transfer using shorthand is possible). If a single terse word can represent a logical list then FlynnSpeak would use the terse word, not the list. There's no formating rules, so lists can be presented one after the other on one line, or on separate lines, or mid-sentence, or part of a normal sentence so long as the context is reasonably clear. So for example, if a terse basic FlynnSpeak argument on the Iraq war was made: Iraq->Camp Nama->Abuse->Wrong. Iraq->WMD->lie. Ergo: Iraq war bad. It appears misleadingly crude but covers issues very quickly to transfer the general idea (two chains of reasoning/information that lead to the conclusion to oppose the Iraq war). For example, an individual unfamiliar with Camp Nama has enough information to research it (FlynnSpeak leaves only a reference, akin to a pointer ) but a person familiar with the topic doesn't have to re-read the subject to reach the conclusion. Furthermore, hyperlinks can be embedded within terms used to help clarify.